


I'm coming, Darling.

by Menxharry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, barbara palvin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menxharry/pseuds/Menxharry
Summary: They wanted to fix each other,After it was all over.





	I'm coming, Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:   
> Blood  
> Self harm  
> Death

Just one call away,  
He could've saved her.   
Just one call,   
She'd have been in his arms,   
Cuddling.   
Not like how she is,   
Right now.   
Lifeless.   
\--------- 

The both of them knew,   
They needed help.

They knew,   
They were helping each other. 

They saw,   
The blood on their sleeves. 

They sat in silence,   
Trying,   
To find out,   
Why they did that. 

They knew,   
They could be fixed. 

They knew they had to speak up,   
But,   
None of them were brave enough to do so.

They knew,   
They needed help,   
Yet,  
They only kissed. 

They knew,   
She was giving up,   
He knew,   
He had to save her.   
He didn't know how.

Or did he? 

 

He called a minute late,   
Said,   
"Barbara, I'm here-" Harry was breathless. He knew this was it, he was running to her apartment. 

Heaves, deep heaves from the other side,   
On the phone,   
Cries. 

Water, she sat inside the tub.   
Red.... Water?  
Blood. 

"Harry?" She called out for him,   
But in vain. 

He wasn't there by her side when she needed him.

He was in the washroom, 

Letting the razor touch him in places   
Which he hated the most.   
His tummy,   
His thighs,   
Arms. 

She was in the tub,   
Pulling her veins out,   
With the same deadly weapon.   
Arms,   
Tummy.   
\-------- 

When Harry ran to Barbara's home, she was taking her last breaths. 

Harry pulled her out,   
Clutched her to her chest.   
Kept saying he was sorry,  
She did the same. 

Her shirt which was once white,   
Was now red,   
Because Harry held her,  
Right in the arms where he,   
Did the deed. 

Today was the day,   
Where they decided,   
They'd flush the weapons,  
Start helping.

Barbara betrayed him.  
She ended herself,   
Before her habit. 

Mai, her blue-ish blade,   
Was tied,  
With a string,   
To Kuro,  
Harry's red-ish black blade,   
Tied with a string,   
Just like their falling relationship. 

They were putting efforts but it wasn't enough. 

They flushed them down,   
Just then,   
Harry screamed.   
Barbara,   
His Barbara, 

Was now, 

Only his past. 

But Harry wanted her,   
Forever.  
That's what their promise rings said. 

So he scratched,   
And,  
Scratched.   
Until he knew this was it. 

He held her in his arms,   
Close to his heart, 

And whispered. 

"I'm coming darling, we'll fix this!"

**Author's Note:**

> What? Idk.
> 
> Ignore typos please


End file.
